Confused Feelings
by PoisonousPancakes
Summary: Feelings are very hard to manage especially if you're Star Butterfly. Marco and Star have a conversation about their feelings. This gives Star an advantage to confess. Does Marco fill the same way?


**Enjoy :)**

 **If there are some mistakes i'm sorry XC**

Star was laying on her bed, Today was the worst day Star has ever had. She lost everything. Her book, Glossaryck, Marco.

It was around 1:31 AM. Star has been up all night thinking of a solution to get at least the spell book and Glossaryck back. It was too late for Marco. He loves Jackie. Jackie, just the thought of her and Marco and a broken Star. It stung just to think about it. To think about Jackie and Marco skating and having a great time on that faithful night. Star teared up at the thought. It wasn't Jackie's fault though. Jackie didn't know how Star felt about Marco. No one did, It was her little secret. Star just had one fear. Marco forgetting she even exists. Of course he is going to know she was staying at the house still but the thought of him not hanging out with her because of Jackie. That he'll have all his time filled for Jackie. Him not even showing up for Friendship Thursday. Star clenched her bed sheets as a tear was flowing down her cheek.

"It hurts.", Star said as she let a little sigh out.

She stopped her sobbing when she heard a little knock on the door.

"Hey Star?, can I talk to you for a second if you're awake and hearing this."

She grabbed her pillow and placed it over her face and turned away, not facing the doorway.

A few minutes past. She felt a little bad for ignoring Marco until, she heard the door creak open.

Star clutched her pillow while hearing his foot steps. He stopped at the right side of her bed. She felt his piercing gaze, it gave her a little chill up her spine. She heard his foot steps again, this time heading for the door. The door shut quietly. Star waited a couple of minutes and sighed. Suddenly, her pillow got pulled off of her face.

"I knew you were awake Star!.", Marco whispered.

Star hid her face in response. How could she had been so stupid, of course he didn't leave, he tricked her. After, all he is Marco Diaz.

Marco sat on her bed. He poked her side and got a giggle in response.

"I knew you couldn't stay upset forever Star.", Marco smiled.

Star frowned and avoided his gaze. Marco sighed and cleared his throat.

"Star what I came in here to tell you was well, everything is going to be okay. We'll get the book back and Glossaryck liked I promised. I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright, You shouldn't be up this late and neither should I. Please just remember what I said, don't worry you'll always have your best friend here for you.", Marco giggled.

Star's frown got even worse. She repeated the last words he said in her head.

"No everything is just getting worse Marco and you know it.", Star said.

"Star eventually in the future everything will be oka-."

"Maybe for you!", Star said, cutting Marco off. "Just leave me alone!", Star cried out.

She grabbed the other pillow and put it back over her head. All the thoughts were replaying in her head, all the memories, the Blood Moon Ball. She felt a grip around her waist. She tried to squirm away but his grasp was tight.

"Marco let go, leave me alo-"

"No Star!", Marco yelled out.

"Marco...why?", Star whispered.

"Star you lost your whole family history and Glossaryck but I realize I almost lost you in that portal Star." , Marco frowned.

"I lost you...", Star whispered.

"What... Star you didn't lose m-"

"That's not what I meant Marco, never mind.", Star started to get up and hide her tears.

Marco placed a hand on her cheek and turned her head so he could face her. Star blushed in response.

"Um... Marco.", Star's face was really red now.

"Star there is so much I want to talk about right now but I feel like I might say something wrong.", He glared.

"Marco please just... I need to be alone, I might as well get used to it.", Star frowned even more.

"What's that suppose to mean?", Marco looked a little angry.

"Well with your relationship with Jackie and doing all that couple stuff, you're not going to have time for your best friend.", Star looked irritated.

"Star I'm not going to forget you... I mean Jackie and I haven't even thought of a relationship yet.", He patted her head.

"Promise me Marco!", Star shouted. He saw a small tear fall down her cheek. Marco cupped her cheeks as he got closer. Their faces were only inches apart. Star's eyes widen as she felt his warm breath on her cold lips. She couldn't stop blushing on how close their lips were.

"Promise...", Marco pressed his lips to hers.

Star couldn't believe what was happening, her best friend was kissing her. She finally kissed back but she was having confused feelings about this. Star has a crush on Marco but does he feel the same way, I mean he is kissing her and he kissed first. Marco liked Jackie though...so what does this mean? Marco was deeping the kiss by putting his hands around her waist. Star pushed Marco away to his surprise.

"Did I do something wrong... I shouldn't have put my hands on your waist huh? I was just trying to make it more comfortable, I'm sorry Star.", Marco sighed.

Star stayed silent for a while. She looked up at him and said,

"Marco...it's just you're confusing me with these feelings. I thought you loved Jackie but you kissed me just now. Why?"

"I do like Jackie still...but I don't know what came over me. I kissed Jackie but only for a few seconds. I saw something strange.", He stated.

"What did you see?", Star said with concern in her voice.

"I saw the Blood Moon and it reminded me of you...", Marco whispered.

"Oh...", She looked at Marco as he glared at her back.

"Marco... I like you.", Star blurted out.

"I kinda have feelings for you too but I-"

"You like Jackie and want to be with her. It's okay Marco just save it I don't need to feel rejected again after tonight. I'm sorry Marco and I respect your opinion.", She smiled while tears came out of her beautiful blue eyes.

"Star...", Marco frowned.

Star starts laughing. "How pathetic of me. Falling in love with my best friend while he loves someone else. I'm so weak, I let these feelings consume me and get in the way while fighting Ludo. I ruined your night with Jackie because I was in danger. You should have let go Marco, at least I wouldn't be a bother in another dimension.", Star laughed while tears dripped off her face.

She raised up and put on her shoes. Marco felt how hurt she was. He didn't know how to respond to that. Nothing she said was true to him but in her eyes all of it was true. Every single word she thought was true but it wasn't.

"Star none of that is true. Maybe in your way it is but to me you're the best person who has entered my life. You cheered me on going out with Jackie even though it hurt to see it. You call that weak? I couldn't do that even if I tried Star!", Marco shouted.

"I'm going for a walk.", Star stormed out of the room.

"Star wait!", He saw her slam the door.

Marco put his head on the door and spoke.

"I should have chosen you."

To be continued...

 ** _A little cliffhanger...sorry not sorry c:_**


End file.
